walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Broken Toys
"Broken Toys", retitled "Episode 18", is the third and penultimate episode of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: The Final Season. It is also the first episode to be released by Skybound after Telltale closed for general assignment in October 2018. It was released on January 15, 2019. Summary Beginning a few hours after the events of the last episode, the sun has just risen and Clementine's group is recovering from the attack they just survived from the Delta. After interrogating Abel for the location of the Delta's Ship, the group continues the rest of this episode scouting it out and preparing for a rescue mission to save their three captured friends. This involves tracking down the former Whisperer James to lead a pack of walkers towards the Delta's base and Clementine's group can use them as cover and approach them. However, the mission doesn't go as smoothly as it could, throughout this episode, the group discovers someone they all once knew isn't the same as they were... Plot The episode begins in the morning following the ending of "Suffer The Children", with parts of the school having burned down from the battle. Though most of the yard has been cleaned away of wreckage, Clementine discovers Willy mourning over Mitch's corpse, sobbing over his friend's demise. Willy remarks on how Mitch had always been nice to him, even if others had thought that he was abrasive. Clementine can promise him vengeance against the raiders, something Willy is all too eager to achieve. Louis/Violet tells Clementine that they tied Abel up in the basement, (Determinant) who was left behind after the attack. Louis/Violet also tells Willy that it is time to bury Mitch after Ruby dug a grave for him. (Determinant) Tennessee offers to help carry Mitch to the grave, but Willy furiously pushes him to the ground, blaming him for his friend's death. Regardless of whether Clementine agrees or not, Tennessee runs away in embarrassment. Louis/Violet then reminds her to question Abel about the location of the rest of the raiders. (Determinant) Clementine walks down to the basement, which is occupied by Rosie, whom Clementine can officially claim her as her pet, A.J., who is spinning the chamber of his gun, and Abel, who is unconscious, beaten, and tied to a chair. Clementine then wakes him up and startles him. After making an explicit joke, he asks her for water, which Clementine may allow A.J. to give to him. While Clementine begins interrogating him, Abel talks about the war that his group is fighting, and the fact that Lilly will not give up the three kids that the Delta kidnapped. After Clementine questions and/or tortures Abel, he finally tells her to search his front pocket, as it will be "the answer to all her questions". She pulls out a paper torn from the Bible with a useless quote, with Abel telling her to roll up and light it as a cigar, saying a smoke will clear his mind. After Clementine either burns his cheek, stubs out the cigar, or obeys his request, Abel begins to cough up a fatal amount of blood. He explains that an organ inside of him most likely burst after Clementine pushed him off a balcony in the previous episode. Once he realizes that he is going to die and, to his horror, turn, Abel makes a deal that if Clementine makes sure that he doesn't turn into a walker, then he will reveal Lilly's location. Clementine now has to choose whether to give Abel her word to do what he asks, or to let him sweat. Give him your word: Clementine will tell Abel that she will make sure that he will not turn into a walker. He returns the favor and tells her about the location of the S.S. Stewarts Fitzgerald, a boat with her friends on it, which is a few miles away. After this, Abel pleas to Clementine to do what she promised. Let him sweat: Clementine tells Abel that she will not give him her word that she won't let him turn. He is shocked about this and is worried about what happens when someone turns. Once he realizes that she really might let him turn, Abel finally tells her to check his boot, which A.J. does. He pulls out a map with a map and a list of city names, which the Delta use as a call-and-response. TBC Collectibles *'Ericson's Pennant': This can be found hanging on a wall in the basement before interrogating Abel. *'Sketch Toy': This can be found on a shelf in the basement before interrogating Abel. *'Horseshoe': This can be found on the ground when scouting out the S.S. Stewarts Fitzgerald. *'Rabbit's Foot': This can be found on the ground when scouting out the S.S. Stewarts Fitzgerald. *'Beet Nick': This can be found outside of James' barn past James on the ground on the left of the building. *'Wind Chimes': These can be found on the right of James' barn past AJ hanging on a wall. In-Game Decisions * Did you let Abel turn? ** 89% of players mercy killed Abel. ** 11% of players forced Abel to turn into a walker. * Did you spare the walkers in James' camp? ** 49% of players respected James' beliefs and killed no walkers. ** 49% of players only killed some of the walkers in James' camp. ** 3% of players ignored James' wishes and killed all of the walkers in the camp. * What did you name Willy's bomb? ** 61% of players named the bomb "Mitch's Masterpiece". ** 17% of players named the bomb "Willy Junior". ** 13% of players named the bomb "Ruby's Revenge". ** 6% of players had a bomb named "AJ". ** 3% of players refused to name the bomb. * Did Dorian cut off your friend's finger? ** 86% of players allowed AJ to attack Dorian, stopping her from cutting off your friend's finger. ** 14% of players stopped AJ and let Dorian cut off your friend's finger. * Did you allow AJ to kill Lilly? ** 53% of players told AJ to kill Lilly. ** 47% of players refused to tell AJ to kill Lilly. Ending Stats Relationship Statuses * Alvin Jr. - MIA ** TBA * Lilly - DEAD or MIA ** 53% of players left her Dead at AJ's hands. (told AJ to shoot Lilly) ** 47% of players left her MIA. (told AJ to lower the gun) * Louis - MIA ** TBA * Violet - MIA ** TBA * Abel - DEAD or TURNED ** 89% of players left him Dead by Clementine's hands. (Mercy kill) ** 11% of players left him Turned. (Let him turn) * Minerva - MIA ** TBA * Tenn - MIA ** TBA * James - DEAD or MIA ** 52% of players left him MIA. (told AJ to shoot Lilly) ** 48% of players left him Dead at Lilly's hands. (told AJ to lower the gun) Relationship Details * Minerva ** First Sentence *** Minerva felt righteous when you called her out for sounding like Lilly. *** Minerva was stunned when you told her Marlon killed Brody. *** Minerva was livid when you didn't take responsibility for urging the other kids to fight. ** Second Sentence *** Minerva was dejected when you said Tenn would be ashamed to call her sister. *** Minerva was intimidated when you said you'd kill the raiders if they attacked the school again. *** Minerva felt assertive after she warned you not to fight back if the raiders returned. *** Minerva considered herself irredeemable despite your assertion that she should come home. ** Third Sentence *** Minerva felt heartsick after learning Tenn forgave her. *** Minerva was overwhelmed when you confronted her on the boat *** Minerva was anxious after learning Tenn came with you to attack the boat. *** Minerva was reassured when AJ promised he'd look out for Tenn. * Louis ** (Saved Louis) *** First Sentence (determinant) **** Louis was delighted when you decided to go on a "date" with him. **** ?? *** Second Sentence **** Louis was touched that you wanted to hear why he was sent to Ericson. **** Louis was embarrassed when you didn't want to hear why he was sent to Ericson. *** Third Sentence (determinant) **** ?? **** Louis felt uncomfortable when you made a joke after he shared the reason he was sent to Ericson. **** Louis felt vulnerable when you didn't respond to his story about his past. *** Fourth Sentence **** Louis was thankful when you let AJ stop Dorian from cutting off his finger. **** Louis was left in agony when you didn't let AJ stop Dorian from cutting off his finger. ** (Let Louis be taken) *** First Sentence **** Louis was traumatized after his time spent with the raiders. *** Second Sentence **** Louis was consoled by your promise to take them home. **** Louis was pacified when you told him you regretted letting him get taken. **** Louis was left feeling desperate for reassurance when you said nothing to him in the cells. * Violet ** (Saved Violet) *** First Sentence (determinant) **** Violet felt romantic after you danced together. **** ?? *** Second Sentence **** Violet was touched that you wanted to hear why she was sent to Ericson. **** Violet was embarrassed when you didn't want to hear why she was sent to Ericson. *** Third Sentence (determinant) **** Violet felt understood after you expressed sympathy about her reasoning for coming to Ericson. **** Violet was heavy-hearted after telling everyone why she was sent to Ericson. *** Fourth Sentence **** Violet was thankful when you let AJ stop Dorian from cutting off her finger. **** Violet was left in agony when you didn't let AJ stop Dorian from cutting off her finger. ** (Let Violet be taken) *** First Sentence **** Violet blew off your reasons for not saving her. **** Violet was appalled that you lied about not being able to save her. **** When you refused to say why you let the raiders take her, Violet laughed in derision. *** Second Sentence **** Violet despises you after her capture. * Tenn ** First Sentence *** Tenn was grateful when you stood up for him against Willy. *** Tenn was crushed when you said the plan's failure was his fault. *** Tenn was hurt when you didn't stand up for him against Willy. ** Second Sentence *** Tenn was grateful when you promised to tell Minerva he forgave her. *** Tenn was bothered when you said you wouldn't tell Minerva he forgave her. *** Tenn felt hopeful you would tell Minerva he forgave her, even though you seemed uncertain. * Lilly ** First Sentence *** Lilly was surprised by your offer to cooperate. *** Lilly was unfazed by your threat to kill her after she tried to threaten you into cooperation. *** Lilly was inspired to take action after you tried to protect your friends. *** Lilly was unsurprised by your silence after she tried to threaten you into cooperation. ** Second Sentence (determinant) *** Lilly felt smug when you stopped AJ from shooting her. *** Lilly felt defiant when you didn't tell AJ to shoot her. * James ** First Sentence (determinant) *** James was thankful that you respected his beliefs and spared the walkers. *** James was frustrated that you killed all of the walkers in his camp. ** Second Sentence *** James felt elated when you said there might be more to walkers. *** James was devastated that you didn't see there being more to walkers. *** James was disenchanted that you didn't see there being more to walkers. ** Third Sentence (determinant) *** James was devastated that you told AJ to kill Lilly. * AJ ** First Sentence *** AJ felt conflicted after you killed Abel, sparing him from turning. *** AJ felt unsettled watching Abel turn into a walker. ** Second Sentence *** AJ felt defeated when you said there was no way to prove you could be together as walkers. *** AJ was disillusioned when you said you didn't believe you could be together as walkers. *** AJ was insulted when you refused to hear him out about being walkers together. *** AJ was fuming after you didn't respond to his idea of being walkers together. ** Third Sentence *** AJ felt powerful after you told him to shoot Lilly. *** AJ felt helpless when he spared Lilly, only to have her kill James. * Abel ** First Sentence *** Abel felt assured when you promised him mercy. *** Abel felt terrified when you refused to promise him mercy. ** Second Sentence (determinant) *** Abel felt powerless when you told him you'd make him talk, even if he were a walker. *** Abel felt desperate when you told him he'd be trapped inside his walker self. *** Abel gave in to dread when you told him he'd feel every second of his turning. *** Abel felt panic when you refused to answer if he'd feel himself turning. The State of the School * Rosie ** Rosie is worried about everyone. * Willy ** Willy was excited that you wanted to name the bomb. ** Willy was bummed when you said you didn't want to name the bomb. ** Willy was glad AJ named the bomb when you didn't say how you felt about it. * Ruby ** Ruby was impressed you deduced her official Ericson evaluation. ** Ruby was proud you did not recognize her official Ericson evaluation. * Omar ** Omar is MIA * Aasim ** Aasim is MIA Credits *Clementine *Lee Everett (Dream) *Lilly *Alvin Jr. *Violet *Louis *Tennessee *Rosie *Aasim *Willy *Ruby *Omar *Abel *James *Sullene *Dorian *Gina *Minerva *Michael *Gad *Armando (No Lines) *Mitch (Corpse) Impacts Season 1 "No Time Left" *If Lee was left to turn then it's mentioned when James is trying to convince Clementine to see the walkers as living things. James asks Clementine if she thinks Lee could still be a walker somewhere. *Lee will remark on how well Clementine followed his final lessons to her during the dream sequence. Season 2 "No Going Back" *Clementine will have a missing ring finger on her left hand if she went alone with AJ. *Clementine will have a faded scar on her right cheek if she stayed at Wellington. *Clementine will have a faded scar on her forehead if she left Wellington with Kenny. *Clementine will have "AJ" inked on her left hand if she stayed with Jane at Howe's Hardware. Season 4 *Clementine will have any collectibles she has collected and put up in her room. "Done Running" *Abel will have a missing arm if Clementine pushed him into the walkers. *Tenn's drawing will appear in Clementine's room if she put it up. The drawing will have AJ and Clementine in it should she have allowed Tennessee to draw her or just AJ if she did not. *If Clementine told AJ he can keep Tenn's box of pencils, it will be seen in their room. *AJ will openly swear if Clementine said it was okay, is right. **If Clementine told AJ not to swear but chose "Nothing worse than 'shit'" in Episode 2, during every opportunity where he would normally say "shit" he does so, but any instances of "fuck" are replaced with some other form of curse word instead. "Suffer The Children" *Depending on who was saved, either Louis or Violet will be present with Clementine at the school throughout the episode. *AJ will have his toy firefighter in his room if you told AJ was justified for killing Marlon. *Depending on if you confessed your feelings or not to Louis or Violet, they will either treat you as a romantic interest, as a close friend, or the latter if you choose to remain quiet. **If the opposite was saved, they will share deep regret with Clem for choosing them despite knowing how close they were to the other. **Lee can mention Louis or Violet in her dream if Clementine entered a relationship with them. *AJ will be wearing the shirt that the player chose among the ones provided by Louis. **The options are a Disco Broccoli shirt, Ericson's boarding school sports shirt or a Science Dog shirt. *Louis will have a gunshot wound on his upper left arm if Clementine called for Violet to shoot Lilly outside the safe zone. *Louis' piano will have "C + L" carved onto it if Clementine chose to help Louis over Violet. It will also have a heart carved around it if that was chosen. *Tennessee will have different dialogue when meeting James based on whether Clementine said she would "Marry, Flip, or Kill" him. *AJ will have different dialogue when talking about how he killed Marlon to Lilly, he will say he was justified if you told him so or that Marlon wasn't a monster but Lilly is if you told him to feel regret. *AJ will be more violent or sympathetic when interrogating Abel depending on what you told AJ about killing Marlon. Example AJ will hurt Abel when he wakes up if you told killing Marlon was justified or will offer him water if you told AJ killing Marlon was wrong. **AJ will have a different express when Clementine interrogating Abel he'll be unsettled if Clementine tortures him if she said killing Marlon was wrong. *Depending on who was saved, Louis will either have his tongue removed or Violet will deeply resent Clementine. **If Clementine is in a relationship with Louis she's more upset when she discovers Louis' tongue was cut out. *If Clementine said AJ was allowed to "call dibs" on Abel, she will mention it during his interrogation. Deaths *Abel (Determinant) (Alive, Determinant) *Sophie (Confirmed Fate) *Justin (Confirmed Fate) *Therissa (Confirmed Fate) *Jasper (Confirmed Fate) *Erin (Confirmed Fate) *Joey (Confirmed Fate) *Maddie (Confirmed Fate) *Lamar (Confirmed Fate) *Alex (Confirmed Fate) *Dewey (Confirmed Fate) *Trey (Confirmed Fate) *Stephanie (Confirmed Fate) *Michael (Determinant) *Armando (Determinant) *Dorian (If Louis is saved in "Suffer The Children") *Lilly (Determinant) *James (Alive, Determinant) *Violet's grandfather and grandmother (Pre-Apocalypse, Confirmed Fate, Determinant) *19 unnamed students (Confirmed Fate) *1 unnamed child Whisperer (Confirmed Fate) Trivia *First appearance of Minerva. (Physically) *First appearance of Gad. *First appearance of Gina. *First (and last) appearance of Charlie. (Photograph) *First (and last) appearance of Michael. (Alive, Determinant) *First (and last) appearance of Armando. (Alive, Determinant) *Last appearance of Lee Everett. (Dream) *Last appearance of Abel. (Alive) *Last appearance of Dorian. (Determinant) *Last appearance of Lilly. (Alive, Determinant) *Last appearance of James. (Alive, Determinant) *Last appearance of Mitch. (Corpse) *This episode features a dream sequence of Clementine and Lee talking on the train from "Long Road Ahead". *Following the announcement of Telltale's majority closure late September 2018, Skybound have picked up the rights to the final 2 episodes to ensure the series gets finished. *Minerva stabbing Clementine was similar to the way Kenny stabs Jane in the final episode of Season 2. **Further similarities occur when Louis or Violet picks up Minerva's dropped crossbow and points it at her, begging her to stop attacking Clementine. In the latter's case, she even shot Minerva, mimicking Clementine shooting Kenny. (Determinant) *During the episode, a walker can be seen climbing out from water and onto a deck. This is the first time a walker has shown signs of being somewhat intelligent in the video game. *When trying to get past the walkers, Clementine can shoot and kill the guard by the light, and as he falls off the S.S. Stewarts Fitzgerald, the "Wilhelm Scream" can be heard. *This episode has the highest death count recorded of any other episode if "Confirmed Fates" are included, with a maximum of 40 deaths. *This episode features the first ever use of the profanity "cunt" in a Walking Dead episode, said by Abel to Clementine if she leaves him to turn into a walker after giving him her word that she'll mercy kill him in exchange for information. *Depending on whom Clementine saved in the previous episode, Lee will foreshadow their state upon Clementine's rescue: If Violet was captured by the Delta, Lee will ask how Violet would "feel" upon seeing her, foreshadowing how Violet felt betrayed by Clementine, and if Louis and was captured by the Delta, Lee will ask what would Louis "say" upon seeing her, foreshadowing Louis having his tongue cut off by Lilly. *If Clementine talks to AJ while he is inspecting a salt lick at James' barn, she can tell him not to lick it, to which AJ asks how she would know. Clementine responds with "I don't know", referencing the conversation between her and Lee Everett during "Starved For Help". *This episode features another easter egg focused on Randy Tudor. While placing collectibles in her room, Clementine can place the Sketch Toy on the shelf and demonstrate to AJ how to use it by drawing random lines. Then, if the player chooses to interact with the toy, they get the option to either from memory or something new, the latter of which allows you to freely draw. Choosing to draw from memory leads to Clementine drawing a picture of AJ the first time and then Disco Broccoli if it’s interacted with for a second time. Lastly, if interacted with for a third time, Clementine draws a mustache with “Powerful Stache” written underneath it. *This is the first episode of Season 4 where you are able to gain all optional achievements in one playthrough because Episode 1 has four achievements being made unobtainable if you chose to hunt with Aasim and Louis and two are gained separately in the "Aasim and Louis" situation as well. Also Episode 2 has a two respective achievements based on whether Clementine confessed any romantic feelings or not. *This is the only episode of Season Four where no Boarding School members die (not including the confirmed fates of the students mentioned during the party). Goofs/Errors *None of the "Arrow" quick time events display a blood splatter effect on them like previous episodes when completed with the exception of two using to new feature of holding the stick in a certain direction. This was most likely due to Skybound not having the assets available to create these new textures. It can be seen throughout the episode that many animations are reused. *If Lilly is spared and James is killed, when Clementine runs to shield AJ from the explosion, his body will be gone, but the blood will remain, even though the location of where his body should be is visible in the shot. Also, when Clementine gets thrown back, for a brief second, Gina can be seen standing entirely still in the background, back to the explosion, as if nothing was happening. *If Violet was saved during "Suffer The Children" when waking up in the cell with Louis the camera will pan to Aasim who reveals that Louis has had his tongue cut out. For a few moments instances have occurred where a low r-solution Violet sprite can be seen standing between Clem and Aasim's cells. Once Aasim is fully focused on the sprite will disappear and the game will return to normal. *Even if Clementine lets AJ risk biting Dorian's ear, in the next scene when she and Lily walk away, her ear doesn't seem to be damaged and has no blood on her at all. *During Abel's interrogation, if you stay silent when deciding whether to let AJ watch Abel turning he will watch and say nothing as well, but later in their room he will say that he shouldn't have although he asked to. *When Clementine escapes her cell and heads for the top deck she will comment on how she just felt the boiler start. Earlier Lilly gave Dorian the order to start the boiler, Minerva was the only other Delta member present at the time, but it can be assumed from the short time span between her leaving and returning in the Louis situation (Determinant) it is unlikely she had time to start the boiler. It could be argued that she ordered another member of Delta to do it for her but all members are either left dead, unconscious, and any other where present on the top deck when Clementine felt the boiler start so it is unclear who started it. The only scenario it works with is assuming Clementine spared at least one of the two out of Michael and Armando and that one of them was ordered to start the boiler, it must be assumed Armando woke up from his unconsciousness during Clementine's in her cell or even if he didn't Clementine can leave Michael unharmed by giving him the right password "Rockingham" assuming she got it from Abel. However if both are dead this is a oversight by the developers. *When trying to retrieve the shiv from under the bed, the other student in Clementine's cell is missing. *Some of the walkers in the herd used as a distraction to board the ship cannot be used as shields, regardless of timing. Bugs * In the Xbox One version, there is a bug when you mercy kill Abel and choose "I want you to watch this" where the quick time arrow doesn't appear, rendering the game unplayable unless you restart. * If you follow Violet in episode 2 and stay quiet when she says she has feelings for you, in episode 3 when she would normally give you a badge if you are friends or in a relationship with Violet. If you stay quiet, Violet will place her hand out with no button or actions to continue. You will have restart episode 2 with a different choice rather than staying silent, in the friend/relationship choice to solve the problem. * If the player decides not to collect the Ericson's pennant/rabbits foot, the player is reminded that they have these items throughout the episode. Deleted Sequences *Tenn was originally going to grab Lilly's gun, instead of Gina's. *AJ would have been able to wake up Abel by hitting him with a shotgun *At the party, AJ and Violet would've read out of Aasim's journal and write their own entries. *Alvin Jr. was originally going to get a choice of haircut. Promotional Poster Videos Walking Dead Final Season Release Date "Broken Toys" Teaser The Walking Dead Final Season "Broken Toys" Trailer Ep. 3 All Collectibles Gameplay TBA Achievements/Trophies :For all obtainable achievements and trophies, see Achievements. Achievements Guide Whispers - * Complete Act One. Shoreline - * Complete Act Two. Leader - * Complete Act Three. Best Girl - * When walking through the basement to interrogate Abel, choose the Rosie option when Rosie is on-screen. This achievement can only be completed if the player has pet Rosie at least once before this point. Mercy - * Do not kill any of the walkers when James is retrieving his mask, this includes the walker which approaches when pushing the cage. Nightlight - * Complete the party scene in Act 2. All-seeing - * Choose every option possible when scouting the Delta's ship. Did you lick it? - * When at James' barn, choose the salt lick which AJ is squatting by. Any dialogue option will prompt the achievement. Personal Space - * When AJ is infiltrating the Delta and the player must kill some walkers, ensure each walker is killed using the bow and arrow. Any knife or "close-call" kills will keep the achievement locked. As a Mouse - * When interrogating Abel, choose him sweat so he reveals the code name "Rockingham." Later, when inside the Delta ship, Michael will approach Clementine and demand a city name. Choose Rockingham to unlock the achievement. Tally - * After being locked in the cell by Minerva, observe the back wall of the room and choose the tally marks seen on it. This will unlock the achievement. Hunter - * See "Collectibles" Section of this page. The last two collectables are present near James' barn, so the achievement will be unlocked there. Feels Like Mine - * The player will have the opportunity to place all collectables when AJ is making decorations and Clementine is tasked with finding her water heater to give to Ruby. The Pennant can be placed on the wall next to Clem's bed. The Sketch Toy can be placed on the shelves nearest to the door. The Horseshoe can be placed on the door. The Rabbit's Foot can be placed on the top bunk of AJ's bed. Beet-Nick can be placed on the desk where AJ is drawing. The Wind Chimes can be placed on the ceiling fan. Reception References Category:Season 4 (Video Game) Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Episodes